Neorix Danorium
Neorix is the biological father of Chromon in Legends of Alcaris. He had a huge addiction in fighting and he starting training his son at the age of 1! He always had a dream of rebuilding the Alcarian order and becoming the leader of it, but unfortunately that never happened. He lived to the age 35 and his life was taken by a gang of mysterious Operians who had a profession in assassination. This happened in the year 4498 and right in front of Chromon's eyes, at only the age of eight! However during the Aerithus Saga in the year 4504, Neorix is brought back to life with the legendary Divine Power and is returned to the Core World. Profile Full Name: Neorix Danorium End Age, Current Age: 35, 35 Species: Sauron Birthplace: Planet Xenos, Galaxy Regis, Universe Isoron4R, Omniverse Alcaris Favourite Hobby: Fighting Enemies: Operians Friends: None Date of Birth: 17th Seios 4463 Date of Death: 41st Latrez 4498 Date of Re-birth: 16th Retonuary 4504 Spouse: Rivia (Wife) Cause of Death: Assassination Cause of Life: Divine Power Transformations No transformations at the moment, but maybe in the future. Attacks and Abilities Simple Physical Techniques: Punch: A simple hit with a clenched fist Kick: A simple hit with the foot Palm Strike: A hand strike with an unclenched fist Double Palm Strike: Two palm strikes instead of one Poke: Using a finger to hit the opponent Slap: A hand strike taken from the side of the face Front Kick: A kick using the heel of the foot Uppercut: An upward punch Uppercut Kick: An upward kick Smash Punch: A downward punch Smash Kick: A downward kick Jump Punch: A punch used after jumping Jump Kick: A kick used after jumping Head-butt: A strike using the head Leg Trip: Using a leg to trip the opponent Double Punch: Using two fists instead of one at once Double Kick: A technique done by having two hands on the ground and then kicking twice at once Knee: A powerful blow with the knee Elbow: A powerful blow with the elbow Jump Knee: A knee strike used after jumping Jump Elbow: An elbow strike used after jumping Push: Using force to push the opponent backwards Throw: Picking up the opponent and then throwing him/her Danoro Punch Combo: A series of combo punches, invented by Neorix himself Advanced Physical Techniques: Charge Punch: A punch used while running Charge Kick: A kick used while running Head Charge: A head-butt used while running Dive: Hands at front; legs straight; and then jumping towards the opponent Charge Knee: A knee strike used while running Charge Elbow: An elbow strike used while running Blaze Punch: A strong punch using the element of fire Blaze Kick: A strong kick using the element of fire Super Punch: A power punch used while running Super Kick: A power kick used while running Slashdown Punch: Diving downwards with the fist extended Slashdown Kick: Diving downwards with the foot extended Flip Punch: An uppercut used when flipping Flip Kick: An uppercut kick used when flipping Flip Smash: Flipping and then double-fist smashing the opponent Giga Punch: One of the strongest punches of all time. This technique can waste nearly all the user's energy Simple Energy Techniques: Ki Blast: A small blast of Ki from the palm Ki Beam: A continuous, straight blast of Ki from the palm Ki Ray: A Ki beam using only a finger Power of Five: Five Ki Rays, all used at once with each finger Double Ki Blast: Two Ki Blasts instead of one Blast Grenade: Two Ki Blasts combined and then fired Double Ki Beam: Two Ki Beams instead of one Destruction Wave: Two Ki Beams combined and then fired Continuous Ki Wave: Many Ki Blasts fired one-by-one Hyper Beam: Just like the Kamehameha Advanced Energy Techniques: Ki Tornado: Combining many Ki Waves together to form a tornado Aura Blast: Using the energy from inside to release an explosion Soul Spawner: This technique adds extra determination, strength and an invincibility buff to the user for a short period of time Warp Hyper Beam: A teleport, followed by a Hyper Beam, used to surprise opponents Ki Storm: Ki Blasts that are used to shower down on the opponent Signature Techniques: Neo Storm: Neorix's own Ki Storm Wave, can kill easily Solar Blast: Using energy from a star to blast the opponent The Anti-Matter Drive: A super-strong attack, an single atom of anti-matter is formed and then fired at any object to form a colossal explosion which kills anything on impact Finishing Techniques: Immortal Soul Spawner: An extremely powerful version of the original Soul Spawner Miscellaneous: Flight: Energy is stored in the feet and then pushed out, causing the user to float in the air Teleportation: The ability to de-materialize and travel to any place almost instantly Decompression: The ability to decompress yourself into the size of an atom and travel undetected (also called invisibility) Space Tear: The ability to travel so fast that you rip out a part of space and time Timeline Pre-Legends of Alcaris 4463: Neorix is born to an unknown grandfather and grandmother 4490: Neorix is the father of his first son: Chromon 4498: Neorix dies to a group of Operians with a profession to assassination, Neorix visits The Heavens for the first time Legends of Alcaris 4504: Neorix is brought back to the Core World using Divine Power from The Heavens Category:Sauron Category:Neorix